


Round 2

by miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa



Series: Annika The Golden [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Porn with some plot, Sex In A Cave, Werewolves, lots of porn but then some cute fluffyness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa/pseuds/miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an RP Generator: "Annika is under a terrible curse. Farkas knows how to cure it." I thought it worked out pretty well/\.</p>
<p>After curing the twins of their lycanthropy, Annika is cursed by the angered Hircine with a powerful heat. The only one who can help her is her husband Farkas, but he is no longer a werewolf, and no longer an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round 2

It had been simple really. She had taken on Kodlak's wolf with little effort and had seen no ill-effects from it. Vilkas' and Farkas' curing was not much different, only slightly easier as she had the warriors' assistance the second and third time around. Only the reprisals had changed this time around.

It hadn't happened quickly. Nearly three days after curing the twins, Anikka was going about business as usual, taking on the usual jobs and hunting nightly to keep her wolf sated. Anikka had come to the realization that her wolf was far easier to control when she needed it if she let it gallivant at night and rip apart any unlucky bandits it came across. While she did not share the twins' want for Sovngarde, at least not yet, as she was still young and arrogant, she had agreed to assist them as soon as they asked.

However, she had an inkling of an idea that her relationship with Farkas might change as a result of him losing his wolf. Their wolves were bonded, and who knew what might happen should that bond be ripped apart? At the very least, they would continue their relationships as normal mortals might, but at worst, she and her wolf would go mad or become distraught without their mate. But when Farkas came forward about his wish, she could hardly refuse. He had had to live with this 'curse' for much longer than she, and she understood their longing for Sovngarde, being a Nord herself. And so, she agreed.

As it turned out, the curing did little but sate Farkas' libido, though it had no effect on Anikka. She still loved him, and he her, and he was still as talented and fierce between the sheets as he had been before. Anikka had not entered a new heat cycle yet, but she assumed he would no longer be affected by it, as none of the _normal_ folk had been, either. 

But then, she did enter her heat. Much earlier than she should have. She had been out hunting in the woods with Aela, searching for pelts to give to Eorlund, when it happened. At first, she had no idea what was happening, not quite used to the effects of entering heat. It wasn't until Aela said something that she even realized it was happening.

“Sister, are you alright?” She had said, sniffing the air. “Your wolf seems to be anxious. When was the last time you embraced the beast-blood?”

Anikka replied, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension in them, “Just last night, this shouldn't be happening.”

“Then what about your mating cycle? It doesn't happen but once every two months, correct?”

“Yes, it also shouldn't be manifesting, it's too soon.”

Suddenly, there came a bright blue light from between the trees. Aela quickly drew an arrow and pointed it in the light's direction, and Anikka prepared her blade, though she was having some difficulty standing, her heat quickly taking hold of her body.

“Stand down, huntress. You have little chance of defeating me, even if your companion wasn't under my curse.” As the voice spoke, the light dimmed, and took the form of the white stag Anikka had hunted weeks before.

“Hircine...” Anikka gasped, falling to her hands and knees, panting.

Aela crouched down to help her friend, but was stopped by Hircine.

“Leave her be, there is nothing you can do for her. Your touch will only bring her discomfort at this point. By curing your 'siblings,' this one has betrayed her beast blood, and forsaken her mate. For that she must be punished.” Hircine told her, rustling his horns in distaste. “Only by reversing what she has done can this be fixed. Let us see how much this man cares for the woman he is no longer mated to.”

And with that, Hircine's spirit faded into the brush of the forest, and Aela was left alone with her Shield-Sibling with no way to help her. Anikka was slowing fading out, panting and whining alternately. Aela did not know what might happen should she leave her friend out in the open, and dared not bring her back to Whiterun, on the chance she transform in the middle of town. Aela praised the Gods that be that she was not an omega herself, as the pheromones Anikka was exuding might have caused her to enter the heat as well.

Making a decision, Aela hauled Anikka onto her back. “Forgive me if this discomforts you, but I dare not leave you here to be mauled by a bear in your weak state. I fear Farkas is the only one who can help you now.” Though she doubted that Anikka was listening, or could even comprehend her words at this point, Aela continued talking as she searched for somewhere to hide her friend.

Once she had located a cave she found sufficient, Aela sprinted back to Whiterun in a haste to find Farkas and inform him of what had happened.

Storming through the doors of Jorrvaskr, Aela spotted Farkas immediately, though she could not tell him of what had transpired with the other members of the Companions within earshot. Farkas noticed that Anikka was not with Aela, though they should have returned together after their hunt, and gave her a questioning and concerned stare.

“Farkas...outside...now... Anikka is... in trouble.” Aela gasped out between breaths, fatigued from her run. Farkas saw her urgency and quickly walked outside the hall with her.

Once outside he asked, “What's wrong?”

Her breath returned to her, Aela responded. “Hircine is angered that Anikka assisted in curing you, he cursed her with a heat, and I'm afraid what may happen to her. She's just outside Whiterun, we must hurry-” Aela had attempted to grab Farkas' arm and haul him out of the city, but Farkas gripped her own arm in turn, and stopped her.

“What is it? Aren't you concerned at all, ice-brain?” Aela nearly shouted.

“If she's in heat, then there's nothing I can do for her.” Farkas replied solemly.

“What do you mean? Explain yourself, brother.”

Farkas sighed, and, checking the area for passerby, lead Aela into the Underforge.

As soon as they entered, Aela prodded him again. “Now will you explain?”

“After losing my wolf, I lost my Alpha status. I'm not gonna be able to mate with her, she needs a werewolf.”

Aela pondered this for a moment, considering what Hircine had told her. “So, you can only help her if you're a werewolf...” Farkas nodded. “Then this is simple; we just need to turn you again.”

Farkas merely stared at her, his face as emotionless as usual. “I...,” He started, but trailed off. After a pause, Aela tried to prompt him again.

“What is it? Do you want her to stay out in the woods until it passes? Or, worse, what if it never ends? This is a curse, not a simple week-long period of rutting! You're her husband, and you were her mate, don't you want to help her?”

Farkas, looked to his side, staring at a random spot on the wall for a moment. “I suppose... Very well, if it's to save her, I'll do anything. Let's hope that Hircine allows the transformation a second time.”

And so they waited. Farkas sat down on one the the rocks in the back of the cave, but Aela was anxious, pacing back and forth through the room. Both were silent, and though usually Aela welcomed silence, being the stealthy archer she was, this silence was painful, and made the time seem to slip by as slowly as the water dripping into the cave.

Until, finally, night was upon them. They needn't look outside, as Aela could feel her wolf stirring with the rising of Secunda.

They commenced with the ritual as usual, but when Aela's werewolf blood poured into the basin, a voice rang throughout the small cave.

“Fools. You have torn your wolf asunder, and you think you can merely summon it back to you once more? You betrayed it, it now lives in pain, and it cannot die and it cannot hunt. Before, you could not wait to be rid of it, and now you wish it back? Just because a bitch in human form is rutting over you? I grow weary of you selfish mortals. You have your precious Sovngarde, what more do you need?”

Aela then wished she was not in her beast form, so that she may yell at the Daedric Prince, but Farkas did the talking for once.

“Hircine, I beg you. This woman is my mate, whether or not I possess the beast blood. I care deeply for her, and would give up anything for her... Even Sovngarde.”

“And so you must, if you wish to save her. You will not be able to ' _cure_ ' your beast away a second time, but I shall grant this. I hope you know how much mercy I am offering you, for no others would get this chance. Do not disappoint me again, hunter.”

The voice faded away, and Farkas suddenly felt a hunger inside him, and leaped towards the basin, gulping up a handful of Aela's beastblood.

As he changed, Farkas felt the familiar, and yet distant, taste of hunger and the need to hunt inside of him. He had assumed that he might be able to control his wolf more easily after being in tune with it for so many years, but this was not so. Farkas was just as furious and tense as his first night, if not more. Hircine had not lied, Farkas' wolf was angered by its defeat and betrayal, and so was that much harder to control. Farkas successfully commanded it out to the east and not into the city, but after that it went rampant. On its way outside of Whiterun it managed to slaughter a couple of farm animals until it was spotted by a group of guards on patrol, and it ran southwards, towards the mountains.

That is, until it smelled something.

 

~~ O ~ ~

 

Through a hazy gaze, Anikka observed her surroundings, having a difficult time keeping her eyes in focus. Though her eyes were failing her, her nose and hearing were as sharp as ever. She had not yet turned, but still, her senses were none the less heightened. There was no light in the cave, signaling night, and Anikka questioned how long she had been there, slipping in and out of consciousness. Her cloudy logic told her it couldn't have been much more than a few hours, but she felt as though she had been sitting on the cold and uncomfortable rocks of the cave floor for  _ days _ . 

After failing to lift her head from the ground, Anikka felt the heat consume her wholly. Her heartbeat began to pound, radiating into her fingers, toes, and ears. Her breath came to her rapidly, and raggedly, while her core was overheated and yet all she wanted was the warmth of another.

_ Of Farkas _ .

But even her heat-hazed mind could understand that he couldn't help her the way she  _ needed _ help. He could fuck her, of course, but he would have no knot, no successive orgasms to sustain her. All in all, she figured any attempts he would make would probably just tease her and make the whole experience even worse. Though her wolf wanted any Alpha is could wrap its claws around, Anikka feared that a feral werewolf might stumble upon her and claim her. 

As a delicious scent wafted into the cave, Anikka's fears were realized. Turning her head the slightest bit that she could, Anikka saw the figure of a werewolf at the mouth of the cage, snarling and panting at her. Though she wanted to chase the beast away, an arm outstretched itself towards the intruder unwillingly. After a few moments the wolf approached her, steps tense and powerful, like it was stalking a prey.

And as he neared, Anikka focused on its scent. She couldn't deny it, it smelled distinctly like Farkas, but he was no longer a wolf. At least Anikka would remember her original mate as she was bonded to a wild one.

After her eyes focused once more, Anikka saw the wolf slowly change into his human form, naked and covered in bare skin, not fur, but maintaining the same crouched pose of a hunter. Anikka thought her eyes were failing her once more, or playing a trick on her. Farkas couldn't be a wolf anymore, yet here he was, leaning over her, his bright yellow eyes seemingly piercing right through her, his scent overwhelming her, and his warmth from where he caressed her cheek flowing straight through her. She couldn't help the whine that escaped her mouth at his gentle touch.

He snarled at the sound, and she whimpered again.

“I'm sorry this happened to you, but I'm here now, love.” Though she barely understood his words, Anikka felt immensely comforted by them. He was here to help, but yet he  _ still wasn't touching her enough _ .

One of her arms found the strength to reach up and grasp his arm, nailed digging into his soft, pliant flesh, but then being stopped by the taut muscle underneath.

He growled, and she snarled back, her speech lost and the growl a way to tell him to hurry up and  _ fuck her _ .

“Easy, love. I don't want either of us to change in the middle of this.”

_ No, she didn't want easy. She wanted him, wanted him now, needed him. Why couldn't he see that? _

Reinvigorated by his presence, Anikka switched their positions, straddling Farkas' legs and attempting to sheath him inside her. She was stopped, however by the thing layer of cotton she was still wearing. Her attempts at undoing the laces failed, and she growled until Farkas, teased by her rutting against his cock, reached up and tore the pants right down the middle.

Content that he was now going to take control, Anikka forgot her previous attempts and instead leaned down to lap hungrily at Farkas' bare neck, taking in his sweat and his scent. Farkas' growled once more and shifted their hips until, in one smooth motion, he entered her.

Just him entering her was enough to send her arching her back in an orgasm, moaning loadly at the sensation. He managed to thrust inside her a few times, but the heat and slow gripping of her walls around his cock was enough to put him over the edge. In all honesty, this was the first time he had experienced a heat with his wolf again, and it was as powerful as the first time he had lied with her. However, his knot still did not come, and so she was still needy, although the beginnings of pleasure began to consume her as she felt the first of his seed spilling inside of her.

After a few moments, Farkas regained himself and switched their positions once more, giving him full control. He plunged into her, starting with a forceful pace, slamming into her roughly, but it was all she wanted. Feeling him inside her, him taking her, him forcing his seed farther into her, but it  _ wasn't enough _ . 

His hands wrapped tightly around her hips, moving her against him, gripping hard enough to bruise and deep enough to draw blood, and her hands in turn scrabbled around on the ground, searching for purchase on anything she could grab. Eventually her hands found their way back to his arms, scratching their way up to his shoulders, and there they stayed.

Soon her moans began to drift into howls, her calling out to any within a certain radius of the cave entrance, and Farkas let out a replying howl, telling all near to  _ back off,  _ that this was  _ his _ . Despite being lost in the throes of her heat, Farkas managed to find her clit, rubbing fiercely and sending her off again. Though he did not follow her immediately, he began to feel his knot swell, urged on by her juices and her moaning and her  _ scent _ .

As he neared his peak he began licking her neck, searching for that perfect place to pierce her pale skin, until at last he found it, and the swell of pheromones he found there mixed with her continuing orgasm sent him over once more.

His knot expanded as he plunged into her once last time, filling her to the brim with his cock and sealing his seed inside her, and this pushed her to a whole new peak of pleasure. Both howled out through the sensations, and after both had finished, Farkas laid down on his back, her chest lying against his.

After many minutes of harried panting, Anikka gave a minute twist of her hips, and sure enough, they were bonded once more, and would not be parting for anytime soon. She did not think, in her wildest dreams that she would once again get to feel his huge knot filling her up. And yet, here they were once more.

“Farkas...” Anikka started, still panting slightly. “You turned back... Why?”

“You were cursed by Hircine. It was the only thing I could do to save you.” He replied.

“But... But you won't be cured again, you'll never get to see Sovngarde.” Anikka asked, confused and a bit embarrassed by his devotion.

Farkas looked straight into her eyes, his golden gaze shooting right through her, though she had one of her own. “I don't need Sovngarde. I can find all the honor I need by staying beside you. I did want to drink the mead of Sovngarde with you, but as long as I have you, that's all I need.”

Anikka smiled at him. “I don't know if that's the heat talking or not, but I love hearing you say that. I love  _ you _ .”

“I love you, too.”

Suddenly, Anikka's eyes began to overflow with tears. Farkas reached a hand up to wipe them away, caressing her face. “ What is it, love?”

“I...” Anikka's voice broke into a sob. “When-when I was lying here before you came, I worried. I thought that you wouldn't love me anymore if we weren't bonded. I thought that maybe, since we were mated due to a rampant heat and not through our own choice, that you might abandon me. That you might want to forget that 'we' ever happened and move on with your life.” She began to sob again, broken little gasps of breath and tears, which he swiped away with his thumb.

“Annika,” he began, “Even if you weren't a werewolf, or if you hadn't gone into heat, or even if you hadn't joined the Companions, I would still be your husband. I would still love you. No matter what.”

The last of her tears gone, Anikka shifted again, and felt the knot begin to recede. Her movement made Farkas give a little involuntary thrust, and she moaned at the movement, then giggled.

“Ready for Round 2?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really part 2 of a series I'm working on but I still haven't written out the first piece, but I know what happens. I'm just trying to get around to writing the damn thing.


End file.
